Of Roses and Thorns
by Little Jammes and Little Lotte
Summary: Madeline recives her mothers diary on the night of marriage and learns that perhpas Raoul is not really her father. In the persuit of truth she goes to the Opera House for answers. M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! This is our newest story about Erik and his only daughter, Madeline._

_Jammes- Yeah, I know it's your story but I'm still writing to you because I'm in lab and SOO board. I love your new story, I like how you discribe her. It's really well written. Your style is really comming along, I'm so proud of you and so is Erik. I love you so much...Your my soul sister..._

_

* * *

I stand before the mound of dirt freshly broken. It doesn't seem correct, none of it does. My father tugs on my arm but I rip away from him. I hate him. I hate him for letting my mother die. I hate him, yet I hate myself for this. He never made me want for anything and he always showed how much he loved me. But I hate him because I cannot bring myself to love him. I am a sick person._

"_Madeline, she would not want you to morn for her," he has the audacity to whisper. I bestowed him with an icy glare._

"_How dare you," I rasped, my larynx was corrupted by tears. My lungs refused to breathe. _

"_Love, she's not in her body. She is not down there." The fool was openly crying now. "She's with us. She's happy now, Madeline. She was sick for so long. She's happy now," he whispered again. I didn't want to hear it, I wanted to scream until the dreams in my mind stopped calling to me. I wanted to hurt him…badly._

"_I…Hate…You," I spat feeling my heart wrench in defiance at how bitter my mind had grown. I had destroyed everything my mother had created in me. But I did not care. I hated her too. But most of all I hate myself._

Three weeks had passed since the funeral and Madeline had hardly spoken to her father. The guilt of how she had treated him crushed her. She had hurt him badly when he was still mourning for the loss of the woman he had loved more than life. Madeline slowly approached his study where she could hear his muffled sobs.

"Papa," She whispered as she let herself in, seeing him crying for his broken heart cut at her. Submissively she dropped to her knees, laying her head on his lap. "I'm so sorry, pappy. I do love you," She whispered and began to cry. Raoul too began to weep, holding his daughter.

"Madeline, you are sixteen, a woman now, I've sheltered you for as long as I could and I will not be around forever. Your uncles brother has a son who is of you age. He has promised your happiness and secure future if I permit you to marry him." Raoul glanced down at his child who had stopped weeping. "I wanted to ask you first."

"No," She said firmly, angry tears pushing against he eyes. "How can you ask me to marry a man I don't love, a man I've never even met?" He looked at him with disbelief. "You loved mama. How can you expect me to have an arranged marriage?" Raoul gazed down at his daughter.

"I just want the best for you. I want you to be happy. Will you at least mean the man?" He begged.

Bowing her head, Madeline simply said: "Yes, father."

Madeline smoothed her gown, knowing that her future husband was down stairs in the foyer waiting for her. With one last tug at the fabric she affected a smile. In the drawing room she could see her father talking to a young man.

"Father," she murmured to ensnare their attention. Raoul turned to see her daughter dressed beautifully. The only sign that she was not a holy angel was the agony in her eyes. He pondered if it was indeed too soon to think of marriage followed so closely on the heels of her mother's death. Tears pricked his eyes when he thought of Christine.

"Madeline, please enter. This is Henrik DuBoise, your second cousin. Henrik, this is my daughter."

* * *

A/N: I hope the first chapter wasn't too boring. There is a bit of The Woman in White in it, both now and later.


	2. Chapter 2

Jammes - I'm sorry that my hand writing is so microscopic. I also think its funny that no one has reviewed this. who are we posting this for? Erik? Yeah...Your right. But, don't worry about Tay, I loved your Memoir. Your my everything, I love you and I'm getting you the CD soon.

* * *

The two young people looked at each other. Henrik looked at this poised young woman in awe. Her beauty obsessed him. The way the candle light played across her skin she seemed to glow. Madeline kept her head bowed like a proper noble woman would. The life of a lady in French society was a masquerade, but her mask was none too gentle on her face.

"How do you do M. Dubois?" She said lightly.

"How do you do Mme. De Changy? I am very happy that you granted my wishes. I hope you do not think that I am forward, but I have taken the liberty to plan our wedding for the end of this month.

"No," she said lightly. "Sometimes it is of the greatest necessity to do what your feel is best even if it is brazen."

* * *

"Sleep well tonight, Lady De Changy," Madeline's maid said excitedly. "Tomorrow is your wedding." Madeline gazed at her pale reflection in the mirror.

"My wedding," she echoed dimly. The more she got to know of Henrik the more arrogant and unintelligent he seemed. Was this the man she was to spend the rest of her life with?

"Marian," she asked. "Please, leave me." The young woman nodded and quitted her lady's chamber. Madeline continued to stare at her reflection even when her father entered the room.

"Madeline? I have to talk to you." Slowly he turned to look at him as Raoul sat beside her. "You mother planned to give this to you on your wedding day, but I thought you would rather have it now. Good-night, Maddy, I love you," he whispered and laid a kiss on her forehead. Madeline looked at the parcel in her hands.

With trembling fingers she opened the parcel. A gold chain fell onto her lap, glinting in the in light. A small cross clung to the chain. To ease her curiosity, Maddy looked over the charm, her eyes reading the inscription.

'Remember your Angel'. Maddy felt her heart fall. Through her emotion she opened the rest of her parcel, finding an old notebook. The pages were dull and wrinkled some even stained with tears. It was her mother's notebook. Sadly she read through the memoirs of her mother and it intrigued her.

Who was this angel; who was this Erik? It was late in the evening when she finished the notebook but Maddy's was set. She would go and find this angel, this phantom. Placing some of her precious things into a bag she slipped out of her window into the night. She would find this man her mother spoke of.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Lotte- I think we are only typing this of your own pleasure, and Erik's. I miss you and can't wait for your return. You are my best friend And I love you.

Madaline stood before the opera house in awe at the beautiful spectacle. She never saw a building that large, with such wealth too. She tried to enter through the main doors, but alas they were locked. The dark night surrounded her, making her quiver.

"I should have waited till morning." She told herself, shaking her head at her ignorance.

"Am I too impatient to wait a few hours, so I could have spent one more night in the comfort of my father's home, instead of trying to find somewhere in the streets of Paris, in the black of night?" She sighed, and made her way down the cold, deserted streets. Only women selling themselves to survive, and those men who bought them, were on the street at such a time of night.

She pulled the red velvet cloak she wore closer to her body, trying to block their stares. The men howled and whistled, making fun at her high class attire.

As she passed by one of the shadow filled alleyways, a large stocky figure pulled her deep into the darkness, pinning her against the cold, brick wall.

"Hello Precious." The vermin hissed in her ear.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, fighting in protest.

"Leave her be!" A voice called from behind the man. He turned to find a rather tall young man, he looked to be around the same age as Madaline. He stood there, fist raised, his bright blue grey eyes flickered with rage for the man.

"Stay out of this boy!" The man hissed at him, returning his attention to the struggling girl.

"Do not touch her!" The young Man pulled the man off her, sending him to the ground. The man's face looked shocked not only at his strength, but his deed.

"That whore isn't worth it anyway." He cursed, storming off into the night.

The young man slowly approached Madaline, who shrunk back, afraid at what he might do.

"Mlle. you have nothing to fear." He spoke calmly. She nodded her head, and let him get within arm lengths.

"Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, still dazed from the experience.

"No, you arrived just in time." A small smile stretched across his face.

"Good. Now, what is a lady such as yourself doing out so late?" Madaline hung her head, not wanting to tell the man.

"I was trying to find somewhere to stay. I only just arrived." With a twisted look on his face, he spoke to her again, in a hushed voice.

"You could stay with me, I'm sure my master won't mind." She looked up at the man, her face beaming with his offer, but it was unladylike to take such an offer from a man. Her mother would surely frown upon this.

"Oh, I couldn't burden you like that, M. It wouldn't be proper."

"Lucius, if you please. M. is too formal." He interrupted her.

"Proper? Is wandering around the streets better?" He asked logically. Knowing she couldn't win this debate, and not wanting to, she agreed, following him.

He took her through one of the back doors of the famous Opera House, into the lowest cellar. She didn't question where they were heading, only in awe at the size of the building. She never dreamed of a building of this magnitude, how her mother was able to live here, she never could have figured her way around it, even given a full lifetime to figure it out.

He lead her along the edge of the underground lake, deep in the fifth cellar. She clung to the tail of his coat, careful not to fall into the dark, grungy water.

""We're here." Lucius called back to her, calming her jumpy nature. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she heard him touch something against the wall, a small mechanical click followed. He lead her through what had just been a wall, into a warm, rather large inviting place. Lucius took off his shoes and coat, inviting Madaline to do the same. He took her cloak and his coat, hanging them up on a simple rack, then beaconed her forward into the sitting room.

"Erik!" He called out, sitting Madaline down on one of the love seats, but only silence followed. He looked towards the hall that lead away from the sitting room and sighed.

"He is probably hard at work, but I shall fetch him, he should know what beautiful company we have." Madaline blushed as he disappeared down the hall.

Her thoughts ran over what had just happened.

"Erik, he called him Erik. Like mother's Erik. We are in the Opera House, what if this is the Erik she mentioned about? What if this is her angel?" She whispered to herself.

Lucius returned, a tall, dark man following close behind. The man wore black from head to toe, even wearing a black mask over his face. His ash black hair was regally swept to the back of his head. The only colour coming from his brilliant, golden coloured eyes. He looked over her, swearing he knew her, but not recognizing from where.

"Mlle. My apprentice told me he has invited you to stay for the night, and seeing you I concur with his decision. No women of your youth and class should be out on the streets. Now, Mlle. If you don't mind, what is your name, and business?" She could almost fall over in shock at his voice. Never had her ears heard such an angelic sound. It convinced her he was her mother's angel.

"Madaline De Chagny, M." She spoke at a whisper, but his hearing was impeccable. Beneath his mask his face palled to an almost pure white.

"Honestly, I do not know why I am in Paris." She hung her head, not wanting to give her real reason. Knowing the uncomfortably of the subject, Erik gracefully dropped it.

"Lucius take Mlle. De Chagny to the Louis-Phillipe room. She shall stay there for the time." Lucius Nodded, and escorted Madaline down the hall. She looked back, catching the glow of Erik's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jammes – sorry it took so long, I forgot I had it.

To make things easer what Jammes writes is going to be in bold and what I write will be in italics.

* * *

_Erik panted heavily, his knuckles white as he grasped the edge of the table. After seventeen years, Christine was still haunting him, still living in his heart. Rage built up in his old body, hating himself for letting Raoul live. After that night with Christine he knew that Madeline should be his child, not a perfect angel sired by the viscount! That night so long ago brought much needed warmth to his old body. _

_ "Erik?" Lucius whispered behind him. So lost in his dreams of yesterday, Erik had not noticed his surrogate son had entered. Erik had raised him for the past twelve years after finding him beaten and alone on the steps of the opera. Yes, Erik had taught Lucius well in his own trade. _

_ "Erik, why did you let her stay? I half expected you to try and Punjab her. What's wrong, you look pale?" Erik stared at Lucius vaguely. _

_ "I'm fine. Leave me with her," he stumbled over his words, gazing at the picture of Christine he always had with him. _

_ "Yes, sir," Lucius said dejectedly and left his master to his mourning. He had never known a day when Erik did not weep for her. Slowly he made his way to the Louise Philippe room, checking on Madeline. _

_ "Mlle.," he asked, knocking on the wood door. Slowly she opened the door, her black hair sparkiling in the candle light. "How are you feeling?" He whispered, his heart fluttering as she leave her head against the door frame. _

_ "Much better, thank you," she opened the door to let him in, "For everything. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me." Lucius watched her eyes glow from the depths of her soul. _

_ "I couldn't let anyone harm you," he whispered, knowing he should not stand so close. _

_ "Did you know Christine?" Madeline whispered suddenly, searching his green eyes. _

_ "No," he said firmly. _

_ "Did Erik?" Lucius inspected her eyes for a cold moment. Who was this odd, young woman? _

_ "No," he finally replied. Madeline felt her face drop and tears sting behind her eyes. She had been so painfully close to finding the angel of music. "Why do you ask?" Madeline turned away from him. _

_ "Because," she paused for a moment. "No reason. If you don't mind, I would like to sleep a while. Tomorrow I will leave; I can pay for your troubles." _

_ "You are free to stay as long as you desire," Madeline smiled weakly as he left closing the door behind him. Through the door Lucius could hear Madeline sobbing. _

_ "Erik, what is your secret?"

* * *

_

_Christine moved closer to Erik, caressing his face tenderly. Her lips sought his own, showing her low for him desperately._

_ "Christine," Erik moaned reaching out in his sleep. _

_ "Erik," Lucius whispered, rubbing sleep from his eyes ahs he stumbled into the room. Erik sat up suddenly. "You were dreaming again. She asked about Christine, you know. Erik, what is going on?" _

_ Erik looked apprentice sternly. "I must talk to the Mlle." _

_ "She is still sleeping." _

_ "Alert me when she wakes, until them I will be working and don't wish to be disturbed."

* * *

_

**Erik scratched furiously down the paper, he wasn't paying attention to what he was sketching, but it took his mind off of her. Madeline stood at the doorway, watching his hand fly across his paper. She couldn't help but stare in awe. He had a regal quality about him that called to her. He sensed her presence and turned from his paper, locking eyes with her.**

** "I didn't mean to interrupt you," she began but Erik raised his hand to silence her. **

** "You won't interrupt, I was just passing time." He motioned for her to take a seat across from him. She walked over to the loveseat, catching a glimpse of what he was drawing. A pair of familiar eyes looked back at her. Her eyes, Christine's eyes. He hadn't noticed her watching the sketch but he hadn't even known what he was doing, he just let his hand take control. **

** "Mlle., may I ask you something?" Erik asked. **

** "Why, of course, this is your home." Hesitated, not exactly sure what he was going to say. **

** "Last night you said your name was De Changny, the family that patrons the opera house perhaps?" **

** "Yes, M., my father, Raoul, is the main contributor." **

** "The young Viscomte, husband to the famous Christine Daae," the colour in Madeline's face left her, the news of her mother had not reached his ears. **

** "You know her?" She asked hopefully. **

** "I did, a long time ago," he trailed off staring into space. Maddy's spirit lifted. What if he really was her angel? **

** "How?" **

** "I was her tutor On this note you should probably go read Little Jammes story "Tutor" once." She knew he was the angel of music now. This was nothing more to question. **

** "Erik," she began, pulling her mothers journal from her pocket and handing it to him. His bright eyes flickered at the sight of his beloved's handwriting. "This is something I must tell you." She was not sure how he would take it, but she had to tell him. **

** "Christine, my mother is…dead."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! Opera house burns down**

Hey! It really did. It burned in 1873 and was rebuilt in 1876...God...I need a life.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Jammes - I love you. you are the best friend a girl could have.

* * *

_Erik stared at Madeline in horror, as if this was a cold, cruel joke on his fragile heard. DEAD…The words resounded through his mined. They sounded so odd, so macabre connected to her name. Maddy's face paled at the pain and anger in his yellow eyes._

_ "No," he whispered. "No!" With one enraged motion he was on his feet. In his anger he toppled the table, sending candles and papers flying in an exodus of motion. Vaguely he saw Madeline run from the room and in that moment he noticed just how much like her mother she was but also…himself?_

_ Tears stained Maddy's face as she rushed back to the louise-Phillipe room to grab her things. Lucius approached her nervously, alarmed by Erik's screams of agony. Mlle., what is wrong?" He asked kindly, trying to calm her down._

_ "I'm sorry, I have to go. I can't stay here another moment. Please Lucius, I'll give you anything. I just need to get out." Madeline gasped, fighting against his arms. _

_ "I ask you not to leave," he whispered. Slowly she began to calm down and started to cry into his arms. _

_ "Christine is my mother," she gasped, "and she's dead!" She screamed though her tears. Erik had terrible timing. He stormed into the room, ripping Madeline from Lucius's arms. Furiously he pulled her head back by her hair, grinding his teeth._

_ "How did she die?" He screamed. Madeline couldn't respond. "How did she die?" He repeated, shaking her violently. _

_ "Erik," Lucius gasped reaching to pull him off Maddy._

_ "Of a broken heart," Maddy finally said. "There was never a day that she did not cry for you. She died because she loved you. And because she loved the bastard child you would never know."_

_ Erik stepped back releasing her. "Child? My child?" Erik could not believe what he was hearing. _

_ "Yes, Erik. My mother gave herself to you seventeen years ago. She raised your child a secret from everyone. Erik, I am your daughter."_

**"Erik," Madeline called to him, but couldn't respond, shock over took him. **

** "Erik what is going on?" Lucius looked at Maddy, than at his father. She looked different than the helpless girl she saved the night before, she looked divine, confidant, stern…She looked like…Erik.**

** Erik found himself sitting down upon her bed, staring up at Christine's child…his child. She looked just like his angel when he started their lessons except the straight black hair that hung to her back. Something she didn't inherit from Christine nor Raoul.**

** "But…how?" He found himself saying, she took a seat beside him, taking his cold hands of death into her own warm life. She didn't leap back as all others who touched him, but pressed her hands closer. **

** "Mother wrote about it in her journal," Maddy blushed at how descriptive she ahd written the night she left Erik. "That night…the last she saw you…," she trailed off, not waning to talk to him about it.**

** "She didn't have to continue, he remembered that night perfectly, forever reliving her touch in his mind, how soft she was…how warm. **

** "But I …I could never father a child…" He muttered, believing no monster was worth having descendants'.**

** "But you did," she spoke softly.**

** "And Raoul?"**

** "He doesn't know," she said plainly. He leaned back observing all that she had told him. **

** "My child?" The words sounded foreign to him, like one of the few languages he had yet to master.**

** "Your daughter." Maddy spoke.**

** "My daughter, Madeline."**

** "Maddy if you don't mind. I rather don't like my full name." Erik almost laughed but thought it wise not to.**

** "Maddy."**


End file.
